


Middle Finger Emoji

by batterwitchofhope



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Condoms, F/M, Family, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Instagram, Prom, Sexual Humor, and orla is pretty much blues overprotective big sis, because the raven cycle + social media is so so cute, blue and orla go prom dress shopping, dedicated to my sister, gentle sisterly mocking, honorary sisters, i dont make the rules im sorry, orla and blue are baaaasically sisters, orla calls blue pipsqueak a lot and its cute, orla's terrible i love her, this fic is a trainwreck im so sorry, this is such fluff im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitchofhope/pseuds/batterwitchofhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue blinks at her for a moment. “Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Normally we fight a lot more than this.”</p><p>Orla carefully avoids eye contact as she touches up her lipstick. “I dunno, I mean. You’re like the closest thing I have to a little sister, and I know we bicker a lot, but you’re not <i>that</i> bad. And you’re graduating, this is your senior prom, twerp. <i>Someone</i> has to make sure you look cute.”</p><p>In which Blue and Orla go prom dress shopping, Orla helps Blue with her makeup, there's a lot of bickering, Orla drags Blue on Instagram, and condoms apparently count as a graduation present. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Finger Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and im so sorry but it was hella entertaining to write. anyway this is dedicated to my sister soma, ily nerd

“Buy it.”

“I am not buying this. No way! It’s so...glittery.”

“Buy it! You look great, I’m telling you. Get it, get it!” Orla’s voice shoots up nearly half an octave in all her determination, but she’s beaming. Blue sighs, turning to the left a little, looking at her side profile in the dressing room mirror. The dress _is_ awfully pretty, glitter and all. Noah would love it, and that makes Blue crack a little smile at her reflection. 

The dress had been Orla’s pick, and even with Blue standing on her tiptoes, it still brushes the ground. It would need hemming, but besides that, she grudgingly has to admit that Orla’s right. It’s perfect for her. She could probably even alter the dress herself, shorten the skirt to fall to her knees, add some pockets. 

The fabric is a certain shade of lavender that reflects and glances seafoam and mint and periwinkle and rose in the light. It’s striking against her soft brown skin, and the long sleeves are certainly interesting- sheer panelling, scattered here and there with pastel glitter and crystals. She’s showing some skin, between the low back and the cutout, but it’s in unexpected places. The flare of the skirt and the halter neckline balance her small frame. It’s a technical miracle, and a monetary one too- Orla had found it on the clearance rack. 

“I’m serious, Blue. You look gorgeous.”

Blue smiles, turning to look at her cousin. “You know what? Fine, you win. I’m gonna get it, you’re right. I love it.”

Orla cheers, springing to her feet to wrap Blue up in a tight hug that nearly knocks her off her feet. They’re both laughing by the time Orla pulls away, and Blue’s in such a good mood that she even lets Orla take a couple pictures of her in the dress, texting them to Maura and Calla. 

***

“What do you have in the way of shoes?” Orla asks around a mouthful of Cinnabon. Blue takes a moment to finish the bite in her mouth before replying.

“I was thinking my white lace oxfords?” She offers, licking a stray drop of icing off her thumb. 

Orla nods, humming in agreement as she stabs at the last of her cinnamon roll with her fork. “Those would work, yeah. I have this one eyeshadow that matches your dress perfectly, if you want it.”

Blue blinks at her for a moment. “Sure, but. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?”

“Ouch, damn, wound me why don’t you,” Orla jokes, getting up to throw her Cinnabon box in the nearby trash can before sitting down again. “Do you like, want me to be more of a bitch or something?”

Blue rolls her eyes, sighing. “No! It’s not that, it’s just weird. Normally we fight a lot more than this, that’s all.”

Orla carefully avoids eye contact as she fishes an orange lipstick out of her purse and touches up, using her phone’s reflection as a mirror. “I dunno, I mean. You’re like the closest thing I have to a little sister, and I know we bicker a lot, but you’re not _that_ bad. And you’re graduating, this is your senior prom, twerp. _Someone_ has to make sure you look cute.”

If Blue hides her resulting smile with a mouthful of cinnamon roll, that’s her business.

***

They’re halfway home with Blue behind the steering wheel when Orla decides to ambush her. 

“You know, if you hem that dress like you’re planning to and make it all short, Richie Rich might have a stroke.”

Blue rolls her eyes, but she can’t force back her smile. “Shut up.”

Orla laughs, high and clear, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. “I’m not kidding! He’s gonna love it, Blue.”

Blue blushes faintly, checking over her shoulder before changing lanes to make her next turn. “You’re terrible, but thank you. Also, girls do not dress for boys.” 

Orla scoffs. “Of course they do. I mean, not all of the time, but some of the time. The rest of the time, I’m dressing for girls.” She flashes a winning smile, and that gets a laugh out of both of them as Blue pulls up at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green. 

“Seriously though, Blue. Have fun with it, okay? It’s your senior prom, live a little. I’d tell you to christen that awful orange Camaro, but then again, Gansey would probably have a stroke at the sight of legs.”

Blue’s definitely blushing hot with embarrassment now, and she grits her teeth, eyes focused on the road ahead, already regretting what she’s about to say before it’s even out of her mouth. “Gansey will be perfectly fine, he’s seen legs and he’ll see them again. And you don’t need to tell me to christen the camaro, because we already have, for your information.” 

Orla’s jaw practically hits the floor.

Blue’s never gonna live this one down. 

***

When Blue finds a small pile of condoms and a compact of lilac eyeshadow resting on her bed the following weekend after her lunch shift at Nino’s, she’s not even surprised. She shoves the small plastic packages way down into the bottom of her purse and gets busy with her makeup. 

She’s done with her eyeshadow and in the middle of putting her mascara on when there’s a knock on her door. 

“Yeah? Come on in, it’s open,” she calls out, leaning closer to her bedroom mirror, trying to tell if her eyes are even. 

“It’s me. Is it still open?” Orla replies jokingly, and Blue has to laugh a little. 

“Yeah, but just this once. Get in here, I need help with my eyeliner.” 

“At your service.”

Orla comes to the rescue. She sits Blue down on the edge of her bed, grabbing the eyeliner off of Blue’s desk and carefully lining her eyes with a sharp wing on top and a soft smudge on the bottom. They work in companionable silence, and soon Orla is stepping back and looking over her handiwork. 

“Cute. Do you need help getting your dress on?” she asks, perching on the edge of Blue’s desk. Blue rolls her eyes, standing up and stretching before finding the dress hanging up in her closet, hemmed to knee length, with deep pockets added, just like she’d wanted.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m short, not a toddler.”

Orla laughs, holding her hands up in the universal gesture of surrender. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and scrolls through instagram as Blue quickly pulls her dress on, trying not to mess up her hair too much. She’s putting on her second shoe when Orla wolf whistles quietly at her phone from across the room. Blue looks up, one eyebrow raised in a question.

“Not bad, pipsqueak. Your boy looks damn good.” 

“You’re insufferable. Give me that, lemme see,” she says, shoving her second shoe on and holding her hand out. Orla passes her the phone, and Blue smiles at the frankly ridiculous picture on the screen- a selfie Gansey had taken. His face takes up about half of the frame. In the background, Noah’s sitting cross-legged and precariously on the roof of the Pig, and Ronan and Adam are kissing against the side of the car. _Trying to get these three to cooperate is like herding cats,_ he’d captioned it. _Mountain View prom, here we come._

Filling out three guest forms had been a nightmare, but Blue still feels a little thrill at the way it had all panned out. Her boys had decided to ditch Aglionby prom in favor of coming to hers, and something about that means the world to her. 

(Plus, everyone knows Mountain View prom is a _hell_ of a lot more fun.)

The doorbell rings downstairs, and Blue’s heart skips a beat. She startles, looking around for her purse, grabbing the pair of earrings off of her desk and putting them in as she’s walking out of the room. Behind her, Orla clears her throat. 

“Hang on a second, kiddo. C’mere.”

Blue sighs impatiently, but she turns around and wanders back into Orla’s open arms, giving her a hug. “I have to go, they’re here.”

“Your boys can wait thirty seconds, calm down.” Orla brings up the camera on her phone, and she holds it out, giving Blue a moment to get a good angle before snapping a picture of the two of them.

“Have fun, okay? Don’t drink if you’re gonna drive, don’t overdo it if you drink at all, be careful. Wrap it if you’re gonna be fooling around, and don’t let anyone pressure you into anything. But for the love of fucking christ, Blue, loosen up, okay?”

Blue laughs, rolling her eyes and swatting Orla away. “Okay, okay, oh my god. I got that from mom this morning, I don’t need it from you too. I’ll see you later, okay? Wait up for me.” 

Orla sits back on the edge of Blue’s desk, giving her a small salute as Blue heads downstairs. “Will do. Knock ‘em dead, pipsqueak.”

Maura only takes a couple of obnoxious, obligatory pre-prom pictures- there are a few of Blue and Gansey, a few of Adam and Ronan, a few of Blue and Noah, and then several of the five of them together. Blue’s pretty sure that someone’s laughing or blinking in every single picture, but it wouldn’t be them if it was perfect.

***

Sitting shotgun in the pig, one hand resting on top of Gansey’s on the gear shift, scrolling through Instagram with the other, she sees the picture Orla had taken, and she smiles. Maybe having an honorary big sister isn’t so bad after all.

But then she scrolls down to see the caption, and she quickly rolls her eyes and comments with the middle finger emoji and nothing else. 

_Have fun at prom, weirdo. Don’t come home pregnant. #TheyGrowUpSoFast #SafeSex_ @excelsior.iii _mind your fuckin manners, congress #OrShe'llKickYourAss_

Nope. Sisters are definitely still terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm @jeepsciles on tumblr, come hmu
> 
> just for funsies, here's the refs i used for blue's dress. with a character as unique as blue, you gotta design that shit yourself. it's cut like this (http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/z2wrx9-l-610x610-dress-short-mini-halter-neon-neon+green-neon+yellow-cutout-cutout-low+sneakers.jpg) but a little longer, with these sleeves (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9f/6b/b6/9f6bb650a796c4a278e0073e3b37bdd7.jpg) and this coloring (http://40.media.tumblr.com/d68ecbea00d926380d1caaf13e110823/tumblr_ns645e7dZr1qdha4xo1_1280.jpg) and yes that is la la lavish eyeshadow from buxom if anyone was curious lmao. anyways thanks for reading, love ya


End file.
